You Don't Say You Love Me
by christibabe
Summary: Stephanie has done some soul searching and come to a decision. After a disappearnace she is found and finds love and happiness. Babe HEA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

_I was searching through some old tunes and came across this one. Thought it would work perfectly for this story. This is a song-fic using the song You Don't Bring Me Flowers Anymore by Neil Diamond and Barbra Streisand._

I stood looking around the room making sure there was nothing left to indicate I'd ever graced this house with my presence. Hard to believe five years was packed up into two oversized bags. But then I never really did live here for long. Somehow we'd always get in a fight and you would disappear for months on some undercover assignment or another. I smiled sadly. As if I didn't know you always engineered a breakup so you wouldn't feel guilty for screwing around with whatever female was handy. I have to admit, at first I had no clue. But you can't live in the Burg without hearing all the gossip. And let's face it, you were one of the juiciest pieces of gossip around.

_You don't bring me flowers __  
__You don't sing me love songs_

Over time it got increasingly more difficult to say anything to you when you came back home. There was always the knowledge that you were with other women, plus while you were gone I usually ended up turning to Ranger. Each time it got harder and harder to come back to you and not just stay where my heart really wanted to be. With Ranger.

_You hardly talk to me anymore __  
__When I come through __  
__the door at the end of __  
__the day..._

When I think back I remember how you used to always try to look down the front of my shirt. You seemed to always want me and couldn't get me in bed fast enough. You'd spend the night loving me numerous times.

_I remember when you __  
__couldn't wait to love me __  
__Used to hate to leave me __  
__Now after loving me late at night_

It all seems so mechanical anymore. As if your heart isn't in it anymore than my heart is. Sometimes I wonder if you can see the tears on my cheeks when I ask myself why I'm letting you do this to me when the person I really want is across town in his apartment on Haywood. Unfortunately, I seem to be too much of a chicken to actually take a chance that what's between Ranger and I can be enough. He doesn't want a relationship and I try to honor that, but aren't we in a relationship? I mean the man lends me cars, has his men protect me, and he's always there for me when I need him. He doesn't want commitment. But he's already committed to making sure I'm safe. I'm so confused...

_When it's good for you, babe __  
__And you're feeling all right_

It's not even as if our sex life seems that important to you anymore. Lately you seem to be going through the motions like your mind is a million miles away. Just as my mind is across town with another.

_When you just roll __  
__over and turn out the __  
__light... __  
__And you don't bring me __  
__flowers anymore_

We used to be so effortless. I didn't have to pretend to have feelings for you.

_It used to be so natural_

We would come together with such ease.

_It used to be..._

We could talk about anything.

_To talk about forever_

Now...we seemed to avoid talking at all costs.

_Mmm... _

The past doesn't seem to matter much these days.

_But used-to-bes don't __  
__count anymore __  
__They just lay on the floor __  
__Till we sweep them away __  
_

But I remember when you taught me how to play choo choo, and you taught me about sex on the floor of the Tasty Pastry. I remember the feelings I used to have for you.

_And baby I __  
__remember all the __  
__things you taught __  
__me_

I remember the good times and the bad.

_I learned how to laugh __  
__and I learned how to __  
__cry __  
_

I came to love two men. But then something happened and my love for you turned into something else while the love I felt for Ranger became so much more. Unfortunately I had to hide it from both of you.

_Well, I learned how to __  
__love and I learned how __  
__to lie_

I've done a lot of thinking this last time since you've been gone. I know you're not what I want any longer and I don't know how much longer I can live this lie.

_So you think I could __  
__learn how to tell you __  
__goodbye_

For a reason that baffles me I can't seem to say goodbye to you.

_So you think I could  
learn how to tell you  
goodbye  
You don't bring me  
flowers any more..._

I find I'm not proud of myself for the way I've been acting. I don't love you like I used to when we first got together during the Sugar incident. Yet here we are still living together on occasion and having sex. I can't even say I enjoy that with you anymore. Not when my heart is his. He's told me too often that he doesn't want commitment. All he wants is my body for as long as this attraction lasts. I wish I could do that...that it would be enough. But I can't. I need more. But this...us isn't working either. Something has to give.

_Well, you think I  
could learn how to  
tell you goodbye...  
_

I think I know what I need to do. I just hope I have the strength.

_`Cause you don`t say you need me;_

I'm planning on one more night with him...

_You don't sing me love songs;_

It's going to have to last me a lifetime. I place the letter I've written to you on the kitchen table. I'm not sure where I'll be when you get home to read it. I close my eyes to keep the tears at bay. Slowly I turn and walk out the door.

_You don't bring me  
flowers anymore..._

I put the bags in back and head to Haywood. I use the key fob to make my way to the penthouse and when I walk in Ranger is standing there waiting for me. There's a look in his eyes I can't interpret. I walk forward till I'm standing directly in front of him. For several seconds we stare at each other and then he lifts me and carries me into the bedroom. I spend the night loving him. I pour out all my emotions in the act of lovemaking. It doesn't matter if this is what he wants or not. Tonight is for me. It's the last night I will have and I'm determined to make it the most it can be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic with the song I Will Always Love You by Dolly Parton (Or Whitney Houston)

Chapter 2: I Will Always Love You

I make my way to Rangeman and use my key fob one last time to make my way up to the penthouse apartment on 7. It's late and all the lights are out but I am able to make my way through the apartment to the bedroom. Ranger is on the bed sleeping, or he was. He turns towards me and even though I can't see them clearly I know his eyes are now open. I make my way over to the bed and I can see he is smiling. He speaks one word but it's enough. "Babe." I quickly strip and join him. This is my last night with him, and I pour out all my love for him in my actions.

_If I should stay,__  
__I would only be in your way.__  
__So I'll go, but I know__  
__I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way._

When I wake up it's nearly 9 a.m. Ranger and I made love countless times the night before. I woke when he slipped from bed this morning and he'd told to go back to sleep. He kissed me deeply before heading downstairs for his workout. I woke again when he came back to shower after his workout. I'd joined him in the shower which led to another lovemaking session. I fell asleep while he went in to shower again before going down to his office.

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__You, my darling you. Hmm._

I went in and showered and shampooed my hair. After toweling dry I dressed in a pair of blue jeans, navy blue t-shirt, and sneakers. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and added some makeup. I went through the apartment and made sure I took everything that was mine. I sadly left behind the clothes with Rangeman stitched on them. Those belonged to Ranger, not me...at least not anymore.

_Bittersweet memories__  
__that is all I'm taking with me.__  
__So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.__  
__We both know I'm not what you, you need._

I sat at the kitchen table and composed the letter. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Harder even than the letter I'd left for Joe. Because for everything Joe and I had in the past, there was nothing left of those feelings anymore. But for Ranger, my love for him consumed me. It was breaking my heart in two to leave him. I knew I'd never be a whole person again.

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
_

I set the envelope on the counter where Ranger would put his keys when he came in tonight. I left the key fob for his apartment as well. I closed my eyes and tried to keep the sob from escaping. I took a deep breath but it didn't help. I took one last look around and left the apartment for the last time. I made my way to the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. I didn't go down to the garage because I wasn't taking one of Ranger's cars when I left here. I'd already called my dad to pick me up. As the elevator reached the lobby I put a smile on my face and forced myself to walk out of the building without breaking down. My dad was waiting in his cab when I reached the street. I slipped into the cab and told him I was ready. He drove me to the Amtrak Station. I purchased a ticket that would take me to Chicago, Illinois and from there I would continue on to Seattle, Washington. I gave my dad a big hug and let him know I'd contact them when I knew where I'd be staying. He promised not to tell anyone.

_I hope life treats you kind__  
__And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.__  
__And I wish to you, joy and happiness.__  
__But above all this, I wish you love._

I took the two bags from my dad and made my way to the station platform. This was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I felt I had no choice. If I stayed I knew I'd continue to keep going to Ranger. I loved him with my whole heart. But that's not what he wanted. He didn't want a relationship or emotional ties. I had to honor his choices. After all, if I loved him as I professed, I wouldn't want to change him. So if this is what he wanted I had to accept it.

_And I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I will always love you.__  
__I, I will always love you._

I boarded the train and found a seat. I sat staring out the window seeing nothing as tears poured down my face. When we pulled into Union Station in Chicago, Illinois I changed trains and continued to stare out the window at nothing. When I got off the train in Seattle, I wasn't sure what my next move should be. I'd never been so totally on my own before. I started walking and just kept going.

_You, darling, I love you.__  
__Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you._

As I walked, my thoughts turned inward. I wondered how I was going to survive without him.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

Chapter 3: The Letters and Goodbye

Joe Morelli's POV:

I stopped by the station and gave my Captain the information I'd uncovered in the past three months. I was anxious to get home and clean up. I finished with the Captain and smiled when he told me I could have the next four days off. I knew just what I'd do with those days too. First step was to head home and get cleaned up. As I drove home I thought of what I'd say to Cupcake when I stopped by her apartment later. I'd done a lot of thinking while I'd been undercover and I realized how badly I'd been treating her lately. What it came down to is I'd been using her for a fast fuck and I didn't want to do that anymore. I wanted to show her how much I still loved her. Hell, I'd loved her since I was 8 years old and she was 6. I never stopped. Although I'm not proud to admit I'd been treating her pretty shabbily right before I went undercover this last time.

I pulled into my drive and noticed the house had that uncared for look about it. The house was going to have to wait though. I had something far more important to do first. I got out of my car and made my way to the house. When I unlocked the door I was surprised not to hear Bob's nails on the floor as he rushed to meet me. I looked around but there was no sign of him anywhere. I called Mooch and he answered on the second ring.

"It's your dime."

"Hey Mooch. Joe here. Where's Bob?"

"Joe? Where you been man?"

"I told you I was going undercover."

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to fall off the face of the Earth."

"Well I'm back. So where's Bob?"

"Man, I'm sorry. I went over to the house to let him out and feed him and he disappeared. I searched everywhere but I just couldn't find him anywhere."

"Bob's gone."

"It happened the first time I went to feed him. Man, I am so sorry."

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and felt a knot in my chest. I squeezed my eyes closed tight to keep the tears threatening to spill at bay. I headed out to the kitchen for a drink of water and then I saw it. I recognized the writing right off and hurried to open the envelope. I scanned the letter quickly, not believing what I was reading.

_Dearest Joe,_

_By the time you read this I will no longer be in Trenton. I don't know yet where_

_I'm going or what I'll be doing. I just know I can no longer continue to live as I_

_have been living for the past few years._

_I want you to know that I did love you. So much of my past is tied to you. Our_

_last fight made me wake up and take stock of everything. I can no longer pretend_

_that my feelings for you haven't changed. I'll always love you for what we once meant_

_to each other. But that is no longer enough. It seems that lately the only thing we still_

_do is have sex. Even that has lost it's appeal. I don't tell you these things to hurt you._

_I tell them to you because I think it is time for us to both be honest._

_I know that when you go under cover you avail yourself of available women. I'm_

_not mad, I'm not even jealous. I have been guilty too. Because when you're gone I_

_turn to Ranger. I can't continue doing this though, because each time I leave him it's_

_as if my heart is being torn in two. I no longer feel guilt, as if I'm cheating on yo_u

_when I go to him. The opposite is now true. Each time we have sex I feel as if I am_

_cheating on him, and that breaks my heart even more._

_I've made some choices. I've decided to grow up and take charge of my life. I_

_can't do that here in Trenton. If I stay I will continue going to him. He doesn't want a_

_relationship or an emotional price to pay for what we give each other. I find that my_

_only option is to let him go. I can't do that if I stay. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I can only_

_ask for your forgiveness. I wish you happiness and long life._

_Goodbye,_

_Stephanie_

I let the letter fall to the table as I put my head in my hands as tears streak down my face. All I can think is 'I'm too late!

Ranger's POV:

I impatiently wait for the plane to land so I can get back to my life. It's been on hold for the past three months because of an emergency call. I smile as I remember that morning. I woke beside Babe. She'd come to me the night before and we'd spent the night making love. It was more beautiful than ever before. I wasn't sure what was so different that night but I knew I'd never forget it. I got the call when I was doing my workout. I was needed in some third world country to do a job no one else was capable of doing. I'd told them I'd be there. I headed up to 7 to shower and get ready. When Babe joined me in the shower I let myself indulge us both one last time. I waited till she was sleeping and then I showered again and packed for the trip. I left word for Tank to tell her later that day when she came down. Surprisingly there had been no mention of her blowing up any cars or attracting any new stalkers. I wondered what she was doing differently. I smiled as I thought of the plans I had for later. Once I got home and cleaned up I was planning on locating her and making us both happy for the next four days.

Once the plane landed I collected my gear and headed for the car Tank would have dropped off for me. In no time I was pulling onto Haywood and into the Rangeman garage. I headed up to my apartment and dropped the bags inside the door as I made my way to the bathroom and stripped down. I showered and dressed into my usual black cargos, black work boots, black t-shirt and black utility belt equipped with gun and ammo. I hadn't eaten in several hours so I headed to the kitchen and found a dish Ella had left for me. I finished eating quickly and stood and stretched. I made my way back towards the elevator stopping to retrieve my keys. That's when I saw it. It was laying there on the counter and I'd recognize her handwriting anywhere. I lifted the envelope and tore it open. I unfolded the pages and stilled as I read.

_My Dearest Ranger,_

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I don't know how...but I have to do this._

_Last night was so beautiful. I couldn't deny myself one last night in your arms. It will have_

_to last me for the rest of my life. You see, I broke the rules. I am hopelessly in love with you._

_I can't stay in Trenton any longer. I know I will continue to come to you time and time again._

_I'm not asking you to change for me. That is why I'm leaving. If I love you I must accept you_

_as you are. You don't want a relationship or emotional ties. Therefore I am letting you go._

_I wish for you a long life and happiness._

_Goodbye,_

_Stephanie_

I crumple the paper in my hand and bang my clenched fist on the table splintering it in two. Only one word passes my lips and it comes from the heart, "Babe!" I don't know how long I sit there feeling as if my heart is being crushed. Finally, I stand and start moving. I take the stairs down to the 5th floor and make my way to Tank's office. I throw the door open and it crashes against the wall.

"Where is she?"

Tank stands and puts his hands on his hips. He shakes his head and gives me a pained look, "I don't know. We hit a dead end. She walked out the lobby and got into her dad's cab. No one has seen her since."

"Her father must know where she's at."

"He's not talking."

"We'll see about that." I turn and stride towards the stairwell. I race down the steps and get behind the wheel of the Turbo. In seconds I am pulling up at the Plum residence and making my way to the front door. The cab is parked in the driveway so I know he's here. I don't plan on leaving till he tells me where she is.

Frank Plum's POV:

I hug my youngest hoping to convey all my love for her in one big hug. I can't help thinking it's a mistake to let her go. Somehow I get the feeling I'll never see her again. I can't stop the tear that falls down my cheek. "I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too daddy. I'll call you as soon as I get settled."

I hug her to me and finally release her when her train is called. I watch her walk away from me. That's the last time I saw or heard from her. I've waited by the phone everyday for three months and not a word. Those men in black have been by here numerous times asking me over and over what I know. Don't they realize I'd tell them in a heartbeat if they could help me find my little girl.

I hear Edna talking to another of them. I close my eyes and just wish they could leave me alone in my misery. Edna steps into the room and says, "Frank. Ranger is here. He wants to talk to you."

I sit staring at the TV but not really seeing it. All I see is my little girl getting on that damn train. I don't even know where she was heading. I turn to him and see a soul as tortured as my own. I shake my head, "I can't help you. I know nothing. I took her to the train station and saw her onto a train but I don't know where she was headed. She said she'd call when she got settled. That was three months ago." With that I put my head in my hands and break down sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic with the song You Are Always On My Mind by Elvis

Chapter 4: You Are Always On My Mind

Ranger's POV:

I left the Plum house and made my way to the Amtrak station. She had a three month head start on me but I was determined to find her. I knew something had to be wrong in order for her not to have called her father. Unfortunately I had a good idea what that something might be. This last mission had gone sour and something was said at the end to make me think my life in Trenton had been compromised. In the event they'd found Babe and decided to use her for revenge, I would do whatever it took to show them the error of their ways. I had enough manpower and I'd use them all to find my Babe.

_Maybe I didn't treat you__  
__Quite as good as I should have__  
__Maybe I didn't love you__  
__Quite as often as I could have__  
__Little things I should have said and done__  
__I just never took the time_

I entered the Amtrak station and showed Babe's picture around. I was grasping at straws right now, but Babe was memorable and I was hoping someone remembered her getting on a particular train. I knew as soon as the young man at the concession stand saw her picture that I'd hit pay dirt. He remembered her alright. He'd never seen anyone eat 13 Boston Creams before. A full Baker's dozen.

_You were always on my mind__  
__You were always on my mind__  
_

Seems she boarded a train heading to Chicago. From there she would board a train headed to Seattle, Washington.

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died__  
__Give me, give me one more chance__  
__To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

I had my pilot standing by at the airport. I made the drive in 30 minutes flat. A couple times there had been flashing lights behind me but I simply pressed the foot feet down even harder. I wasn't stopping. If they succeeded in delaying me they'd soon wish they'd never caught me.

_Maybe I didn't hold you__  
__All those lonely, lonely times__  
__And I guess I never told you__  
__I'm so happy that you're mine__  
__If I make you feel second best__  
__Girl, I'm sorry I was blind_

The plane starts to taxi as soon as I'm on board. I find my seat and strap myself in. There's not much I can do while we are in flight. I am vaguely aware of Tank, Bobby and Lester talking during the flight. They are as anxious as I am to find her. They know what this man is capable of. The things he's done.

_You were always on my mind__  
__You were always on my mind_

I have a lot of time to think. To regret. I think of all the times I told Babe I loved her, then added the rider 'In my own way'. The times I told her there could never be an emotional price for what we give each other. My all time favorite was 'My love comes with a condom and not a ring'. I knew what kind of woman she was. I knew she would never make love with me unless she had feelings for me. I can't believe how arrogant I was to make that deal with her. Simply because I had to have her. I figured if I had her once I could get her out of my system. I'd arrogantly boasted I could ruin her for all other men. Once would never be enough. I found once I had her I was even more obsessed with having her again and again. I was the one ruined. No other woman would ever do for me. I've done what I swore I'd never do. I have let someone into my heart. Not just any someone, but my Babe.

_Tell me, tell me that your sweet love hasn't died__  
__Give me, give me one more chance__  
__To keep you satisfied, satisfied_

The plane lands and I am in motion. I follow the trail even though it's cold. What I find has me praying I find her in time. My enemy has struck. He's taken my Babe, and now I must get her back.

_Little things I should have said and done__  
__I just never took the time__  
__You were always on my mind__  
__You are always on my mind__  
__You are always on my mind_

I turn to Tank, Bobby and Lester. I can see by the look in their eyes that my beast has come out to play. I smile, but it's not a nice smile. This is the smile that only dead men see.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic with the song Holding Out For A Hero by Bonnie Tyler

Chapter 5: Holding Out For A Hero

Stephanie's POV:

I can't believe this shit. I travel all the way across the USA and what happens the minute I get off the damn train and make my way out of the train station. I run smack into someone who holds a grudge against Ranger. What more, the creep has the nerve to kidnap me. He figures he'll get to Ranger through me. Arghhhhhh!

_Where have all the good men gone__  
__And where are all the gods?__  
__Where's the street-wise Hercules__  
__To fight the rising odds?__  
__Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?__  
__Late at night I toss and turn and dream__  
__of what I need__  
_  
All I know is this guy needs a life. He has me but he has no way of contacting Ranger to let him know he has me. I certainly don't plan on telling him Ranger is hard wired into my cell phone. Watching these guys I wonder how they even survived Ranger in the first place.

Smack!

Ow! Damn. Must have said that out loud. Their leader definitely didn't like that. I can still feel the spot where his hand connected with the side of my face. I close my eyes trying to block them out and get another smack for my efforts. Okay...obviously they don't want me to go to sleep. I look directly at the leader and give him my best Burg glare. He laughs at me and grabs hold of the front of my top and pulls me against him. He puts his hand on my ass and I repay him with a knee to the groin. There's yelling and swearing and another smack and I go down from the force of the blow. They talk amongst themselves in a language I can't even begin to understand. Next thing I know they are leaving and the leader smiles a creepy, nasty smile and says to enjoy myself. He tells me no one will ever find me here below the city and he too leaves.

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

The first thing I do is try the doors and windows. Unfortunately, even though the door opens I have no idea where I am. I can go in and out of stores, but there is not another soul around. I hear sounds of traffic and the really weird thing is, it sounds like they are above me.

_Somewhere after midnight__  
__In my wildest fantasy__  
__Somewhere just beyond my reach_

I find they've left me bottled water and food. At times I look up and see daylight, but it's like I'm invisible to the world above me. I don't know how long I've been in this place. One thing is for sure. I've had plenty of time to think. I've had time to debate all my past decisions. I replay them over and over. I wonder if I would make the same decisions today that I made then.

_There's someone reaching back for me__  
__Racing on the thunder end rising with the heat__  
__It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

Most nights I find myself wishing I were back in Ranger's arms again. I'm not sure I care anymore that he doesn't want emotional ties. I wasn't living much of a life right now, I could die at any minute. When you weigh that in the scheme of things, all those things I was thinking don't seem to have much significance.

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

I can't help but hope he finds me one last time. I'd put my arms around him and love him. I'd stay with him for as long as he'd let me.

_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above__  
__Out where the lightning splits the sea__  
__I would swear that there's someone somewhere__  
__Watching me_

I think back to all the stalkers he's saved me from. The look on his face when I fell out of the cupboard Stiva put me in. Surely something changed from the time he told me he didn't want a relationship and then. It sure felt like there was more. We've weathered a lot since we first met.

_Through the wind end the chill and the rain__  
__And the storm and the flood__  
__I can feel his approach__  
__Like the fire in my blood_

Through it all, he's always been my hero.

_I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night__  
__He's gotta be strong__  
__And he's gotta be fast__  
__And he's gotta be fresh from the fight__  
__I need a hero__  
__I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light__  
__He's gotta be sure__  
__And it's gotta be soon__  
__And he's gotta be larger than life_

They were back down here a couple days ago. I think they just wanted to see if I was still alive. There was fear in their eyes when they looked at me. At least this time they didn't touch me. They liked to come and smack me around every few days. They'd taunt me and I usually managed to knee one of them in the groin. My face still felt bruised from when they'd been down the last time. I heard whining and it sounded like something was digging. When they left the last time they barricaded the door so I couldn't get out. Suddenly the door flung open and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A golden retriever came barreling towards me and stuck it's nose in between my legs. I petted the animal and it turned and started licking my face. I couldn't believe it. Bob! I turned to the door and there walking through the door was Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Lester. I grinned ear to ear and said, "My Hero's."

Ranger knelt beside me and placed a gentle hand at the side of my face. His eyes turned deadly as he took in my face. His tone was soft and gentle as he said, "Babe."

I burst out in tears. He lifted me in his arms and carried me back up to street level. I found out later that I was being kept underground in Pioneer Square. A section of Seattle that was part of the original city. When the builders found out they had built below sea level, they built another street level on top of the old city.

I had to hide my face in Ranger's chest when we reached street level due to the level of light. I was used to living in a much darker world. We entered the hotel where Ranger had rooms, they tried to shoo Bob outside but at my protest Ranger gave them a look and said, "The dog stays."

Ranger carried me into the elevator and in no time we were in the penthouse. Ranger carried me through to the bathroom and asked if I'd need help. I was wobbly on my feet and really wasn't ready to be separated from him yet so without another word he stripped down and carried me into the shower. He washed me and helped me shampoo my hair. Once I felt clean again and indicated I was ready to get dressed, Ranger dried me off and then dried himself before putting one of his t-shirts on me and carrying me to the bed. He dressed and placed a kiss on my forehead saying he was going to have Bobby come in and give me the once over.

Bobby was extremely thorough in his exam. Once he was assured I would be okay he left and a few minutes later Ranger came back in. He sat down beside me and lifted my chin so our eyes met.

"I love you Stephanie. I have for some time. Seems it doesn't matter if I admit to how important you are to my life or not, my enemies still seem to find you so I'm admitting it. When I get done with these guys it will give the rest something to think about. I'm going to leave you here with Bob and Bobby while Tank, Lester and I go take care of some business. When I come back, you and I are going to have a talk about our future. Make no mistake Babe. We _are_ having a future. Just so you know, I meant it when I said I love you."

"I love you too Ranger."

He kissed me and told me to sleep, he'd be back soon. I said, "Be careful. Don't get shot."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic with the song Nowhere To Run by StegRex (7-30-06 Demo) found on Youtube

Chapter 6: Ranger's On The Trail

We flew to Seattle and all the way I kept thinking what I was going to do to the men who had my Babe. The monster was on the hunt and he wouldn't be satisfied until he sought vengeance.

_Youre gonna die__  
__Im gonna kill you__  
__Youre gonna die__  
__Im gonna kill you_

We landed at SeaTac and I slipped behind the wheel and drove into Seattle. I parked near the Space Needle and we got out and started searching. We checked out Pike's Place Market as there were spaces there that would afford them to be able to hide Babe. It didn't surprise me when we came up with nothing. We continued on towards Pioneer Square. As we neared the area of the old city I noticed a dog digging at the road. Tank mumbled something about the dog looking like Morelli's dog Bob. I took a closer look and noticed he was right. I made my way over to the dog and suddenly he looked up at me and barked. I checked the dog tags and one eyebrow went up as I read the dogs name and address. Lester said it for all of us when he said, "I'll be damned. What's Morelli's dog doing here?"

We all exchanged looks and then I opened the cover. Before any of us could act, Bob was threw the hole and dashing off out of sight. We followed. We had to hustle to catch up with him. When we did, our way was blocked by a barricade. I made short work of that and slammed the door open. Bob was in the lead and I felt the weight in my chest ease when the figure laying on the ground moved and I knew she was alive. I made my way over to her and picked her up. The muscle in my jaw worked as I noted the bruises on her face. Soon I would be paying back those who'd dished out those bruises.

_Feeling all blue__  
__Ive got no more time__  
__They all hate me__  
__Because of my crim_e

I carry Babe back to our hotel room. As soon as we found her Bobby had headed out to get us checked in and get everything set up so he could give her the once over. As I carry my Babe up to the penthouse, I remember my last meeting with the men I was now after. Their threats to pay me back.

_Their threats come at me__  
__Their voices are loud__  
__All to condemn me__  
__My face is still proud__  
_

How they found Babe I don't know. I _will _make sure that they are an example to all those who come after her, thinking to use her to get revenge on me. I knew when she fell out of that cupboard at Stiva's that I could no longer let her go. She'd slipped under my defenses and found a way into my heart. I told her I didn't want commitment or an emotional price. I was denying what I already knew. I will pay any price for Babe. _Any _price.

_You were my good friend__  
__I saved you before__  
__I thought you turned good now__  
__But you asked for some more_

I help her shower and leave her with Bobby once I know she is really okay. Now it's the monsters turn to hunt. We reach the street and look around. I feel eyes on us and the monster smiles.

_You had to provoke me__  
__So I beat you__  
__Watched your skull bleed__  
__So now I feel blue__  
_

We move off and the hunt has begun. I smell their fear and smile as they run. It doesn't matter. In the end, they will be mine.

_Out of ideas__  
__Nowhere to run__  
__Looking right down__  
__Barrel of a gun__  
_

The chase takes less than an hour. We finally have them trapped in an old warehouse. They think they are safe here and they have us at a disadvantage. I motion to Tank and Lester and we move. It takes us no time to have them surrounded. We've disarmed all their little surprises. We are standing here with our guns trained on their heads.

_And so I dream__  
__Voices in my head__  
__Delusions mock me__  
__My best friend is dead_

The fear is tangible. I hand Tank my gun and move forward. I grab their leader and smash my fist into his nose breaking it. He goes down and while he's down I kick him in the gut and then grab his hand and shatter the bones. The monster in me still isn't happy. I pull his head back by a handful of hair and snarl, "So you think taking_ my woman_ would be easy did you? Thought you would make me pay for what happened in Africa? What do you think _now_?"

I don't wait for a reply. I grab his leg and twist it till I hear a pop and a scream of agony. I throw down the useless leg and move to the other and repeat the action. Next is the uninjured hand. I pull each finger out of socket and from there move to the wrist and twist till the bones in the arm come through the skin. I smile as I hear the begging. Smile and continue by breaking each and every rib and then moving to the vertebrae in the back. When he is down on the ground sobbing and pleading for his life I pull out my knife and cut off his manhood and feed it to him till he chokes on it and lies motionless. His dead eyes staring vacantly at nothing. Lester snaps the photo and I move on to the next.

There are eight men and Lester takes eight photos. After I have taken out three, Tank complains he wants a turn. I nod and he hands me his gun along with mine. I watch smiling as he takes out the next three. He doesn't bother with the knife, he simply squeezes hard and rips their cocks right off them before going to work on breaking their bones till they're dead.

Finally, Lester gets the last two. Tank and I stand smiling. Lester likes to play with the knife. He cuts them all over before cutting their jugular and letting them bleed to death.

When it's all over I feel a tear slide down my cheek. I whisper, "It's not enough. They didn't suffer nearly enough."

_I feel no guilt__  
__But I shed a tear__  
__I see your dead body__  
__With the blood all smeared_

We box up the bodies and address them. I arrange for them to be picked up and delivered. I know when they arrive, those who find them will know the significance of their deaths. Tank, Lester and I smile. Our monsters slowly make their way back inside.

_A bird sings a song__  
__Its all for you__  
__Outside its so warm__  
__And the skies are all blue_

As we walk back towards the hotel I notice how blue the sky looks. There are birds singing and for most it's just another day. I guess you could say the same is true for us as well. Just another day. I smile. Yes, just another day of saving my Babe. I have one thought for anyone who hurts my Babe. Any guesses what that might be? Simple...

_Youre gonna die__  
__Im gonna kill you__  
__Youre gonna die__  
__Im gonna kill you_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This song-fic uses the song What Would You Say by Trailer Choir

Chapter 7: What Would You Say

Stephanie's POV:

I lay on the bed waiting for Ranger's return. I couldn't rest until I saw him again. I still thought I was dreaming. A song kept going through my mind. I heard it on the radio by chance one day while I was driving to the bonds office. The song was What Would You Say by Trailer Choir.

_what if the moment came and  
you knew your life was down to minutes  
ladders flame was all you had to see  
and you found a pen and torn up piece of paper  
and a note was all you could leave_

When I was down there, at the end I felt like I could die at any time. This song kept going through my mind. Now waiting for Ranger, here it was again. I decided then if I ever saw him again I would come completely clean and tell him everything. I must have slept because when I opened my eyes it was darker. I sat up and tried to steady myself before getting up. I was pleased to see my legs held me up. I slowly made my way to the bedroom door. I looked around the sitting room and saw Bobby sitting on the sofa staring at the TV. However, there was no picture on the TV. I must have made a sound because suddenly he looks up and I see the worry and strain on his face. I move forward slowly and instantly he's beside me.

I smile and say, "I'm okay Bobby. A little bruised and all, but okay."

I can tell he wants to say something but he's holding himself back. Just when I think he'll say what's on his mind, the door opens and Ranger, Lester and Tank walk in.

_13 men felt trapped in a mine in West Virginia,  
only one made it out alive  
but there love lives on in the words  
I can not wait to see you on the other side_

I stumble as I run to him. Before I can take more than a few steps he is there lifting me. Without another word he carries me back to the bedroom, shutting the door. Carefully he sets me down on the bed. I reach up and caress his face and our eyes lock. "I love you." I whisper to him.

"Babe. I love you more than my own life."

"I thought letting you go was the right thing to do. I don't want to change you."  
"You did that the minute I met you in that diner. I was never the same man."

"But you said..."

He kissed me with all the love and passion he'd always shown me. As we embraced, it was like a light went off in my brain. I finally got it. How stupid could I have been? Ranger never openly admitted to his feelings for me. He always added the rider 'I love you...in my own way.' and 'my love comes with a condom, not a ring'. Yet, every time I needed help he was always the first one there. When Stiva kidnapped me and shoved me in that damn cupboard, the reaction when I fell into his arms should have told me all I ever needed to know. If I still didn't get it then certainly his walking into my apartment knowing he was going to be shot and possibly killed should have made it clear. What a fool I had been. All this pain and none of it was necessary. No more.

"It doesn't matter what you've said. I know the truth. You love me every bit as much as I love you. You always have."

Ranger put his forehead against mine. "I wanted to protect you from this. I guess if even these assholes knew how much I love you then it's pointless to continue denying it. You're mine. For now and for always. It's too late to run now Babe. I'm never letting you go."

_what would you say(x2)  
(CHORUS)  
in the lines on a page from the life that you made  
could you write it with no regrets  
would you know in yourself you gave somebody else  
all the love that you had inside  
right down to your last prayer_

Ranger takes his phone out and punches in a number before handing the phone to me. I put the phone to my ear and when it's answered I smile and say, "Daddy. I love you."

I hear sobs on the other end of the phone and answering tears streak down my face. Finally, after a long pause while I listen to the sounds of my father crying, I hear him whisper, "Thank you God." I look up into Ranger's face and he takes the phone. I hear him tell my father that he has me and I'm safe now. Then Ranger tells my father that he's bringing me home. Ranger pauses for a moment while he looks at me and then he says, "No thanks are necessary sir. I love her too."

_would you tell your momma thank you for the way you love me  
daddy dont cry everythings gonna be ok  
would you tell your little boy that  
youll be watching him from up in heaven,  
youll never miss one game  
_

Ranger returns the phone to his utility belt and pulls me closer to him. "When I got back to Trenton and learned you were gone, it felt like my heart would be crushed by the weight laying on it. Then when I learned where you went and found out you'd been taken...I wouldn't rest till you were back in my arms. Babe, if anything had happened to you, I would have died too. Maybe not physically, but emotionally. The man you see before you would be dead. All that would be left is the monster that goes on missions for the government."

"I fought them. The leader grabbed me and put his hand on my ass. I kneed him in the groin and he backed off. The others kept trying but they backed off too when I kneed them. The most they really did was smack me around. I kept praying to see you again."

_what would you say(x2)  
(CHORUS)  
in the lines on a page from the life that you made  
could you write it with no regrets  
would you know in yourself you gave somebody else  
all the love that you had inside  
right down to your last prayer_

"I want everything with you Babe. I want the house, the kids, everything you are willing to give me. But if you don't want that, the kids and marriage are negotiable. The part that's not is you and me, together for always."

_what would you say_

"I want everything with you too Ranger. The house, the kids, everything. I'm not afraid of failing this time because I know with you by my side I can take on the world."

_(CHORUS)  
in the lines on a page from the life that you made  
could you write it with no regrets  
would you know in yourself you gave somebody else  
all the love that you had inside  
right down to your last prayer  
_

Ranger smiled at me and asked, "How do you feel about a side trip to Vegas on our way home?"

I let my eyes lock with his and I smile, "Sounds perfect."

Ranger laid me on the bed and covered me with the blanket. He kissed my forehead and said, "Sleep. I'll take care of the arrangements."

Seconds later my eyes were closed and I was smiling as I dreamed of holding a baby the image of Ranger in my arms.

_what if the moment came and  
you knew your life was down to minutes _

I was unaware that Ranger had gone out into the sitting room and told the guys we would be going to Vegas when I woke up. Then he called my dad back and told him there'd be a plane waiting for them at the airport. If they wanted to see me married they needed to get to the airport for a flight to Vegas. What a difference minutes could make.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic with Butterfly Kisses by Bob Carlisle

Chapter 8: Butterfly Kisses

Frank Plum's POV:

The phone rings and I answer it praying it will be Ranger with news about my little girl. When I hear the words, "Daddy. I love you." I break down sobbing.

I whisper, "Thank you God." Then I hear Ranger telling me he's found my little girl and she's safe now. He tells me he's bringing her home. I thank him profusely as I continue to sob. Ranger pauses for a moment before he says, "No thanks are necessary sir. I love her too."

I hang up the phone and sit there letting the tears pour down my cheeks. A huge weight has lifted from my heart at the knowledge that my little girl is safe and coming home. A few moments later Ranger calls me back and tells me he's got a plane ready at the airport to fly us all to Vegas. I quickly tell Helen and Edna to hurry and pack a bag because Stephanie is getting married in Vegas. I call Val and Albert and tell them to get to the airport as well. In no time we are at the airport and being shown to Ranger's personal plane. Hours later we land in Vegas and are driven to a fancy hotel.

I listen to Helen whining about how inconsiderate Stephanie is to have the wedding so far away. I shake my head. I told her about Stephanie being kidnapped and all. Her only comment was it was her own fault for running off like that. We entered the hotel room and I was surprised. The room was gorgeous, but Helen only found fault with it. I noticed Edna giving her a disgusted look. I tried to be patient and every time Helen said something negative about Stephanie I would remind her of all the wonderful things she's done. My patience was wearing thin 10 minutes after we got to the hotel.

Finally I could stand it no longer. "_Helen_! If you say one more word against our beautiful little girl then I will make sure you are put back on that plane and flown back to New Jersey right now! You will shut your foul mouth and _keep_ it shut for the duration of our stay! If you ruin this for Stephanie, I will make you sorry. Do you hear me?"

Helen looks at me like I've gone mad. I shook my head and continued. "I've never heard you say a positive word about our little girl. When she married Dickie and let you plan that elaborate wedding and reception, all you could say was that it was like trying to make a silk purse out of a sows ear. When she got divorced all you could say is how embarrassed you were about her actions. You've thrown every man in the Burg at her no matter how ill fitting they are. Most of them were losers. But the absolute worse is how you've thrown her at Morelli. He fucking led her to his father's garage when she was 6 years old! He stole her virginity when she was 16! Then he wrote about it all over town. That fucking bastard is lucky Stephanie got to him with the Buick before I did because I wouldn't have stopped till he was raw meat on the ground!"

"This is going to be a happy occasion for my little girl and you will not ruin it!"

Suddenly Edna piped up and said, "He's right Helen. What's more, you make me ashamed to call you my daughter. I always showed you love even when I didn't understand you. You've never afforded Stephanie that same luxury. So, if you want to stay here you will keep quiet."

Just then there was a knock on the door and I opened it. I smiled ear to ear to see my little pumpkin standing there. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into the room. We all smiled and let her know how happy we were. Helen continued to look sour and I gave Ranger a pointed look. He smiled and winked.

We made our way over to the buffet that Ranger had arranged for all of us and I noticed he detained Helen. I didn't know what he said, but the look on Helen's face was priceless. Once we ate, we all called it a night. The wedding was to take place the next afternoon at 2 p.m.

_There's two things I know for sure.__  
__She was sent here from heaven, and shes daddys little girl.__  
__As I drop to my knees by her bed at night,__  
__She talks to Jesus, and I close my eyes.__  
__And I thank God for all the joy in my life, But most of all...__  
__Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.__  
__Stickin little white flowers all up in her hair.__  
__"Walk beside the pony daddy, its my first ride."__  
__"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried."__  
__Oh, with all that Ive done wrong, I must have done something right.__  
__To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night._

I found a tux in the closet and once I'd cleaned up I put it on. There was a lovely dress for Helen to wear but she refused to wear it. I clenched my jaw and took everything she'd packed for herself and threw it out the hotel window. She was beside herself when I did that. I told her if she wanted out of this room she'd wear the dress left for her.

When I entered the chapel, I had so many visions of my little girl as she been during her life. I was so happy to be sharing this day with her. I thought back over the years and remembered how as a little girl she would follow me around whenever I was home. I smile as I remember how she jumped off the garage roof convinced she could fly. My little Wonder Woman. Such a kind hearted child and I was pleased that as a woman, she was still such a kind hearted soul.

I made my way to the room where she was waiting. This was the deluxe chapel in Vegas. It allowed the couples to have the most traditional wedding the wanted. Ranger had outdone himself and I knew it was all because of my little girl. I wasn't as sad today as I might have been, because I knew I was handing over the care of my precious little girl to a man whose love for her rivaled my own. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Ranger would give his life for Stephanie.

_Sweet sixteen today.__  
__Shes looking like her momma a little more every day.__  
__One part woman, the other part girl.__  
__To perfume and makeup, from ribbons and curls.__  
__Trying her wings in a great big world. But I remember..._

I knock on the door and Stephanie opens it. My eyes tear up and I take her in my arms. I am so happy to have her here and alive. For three months I was afraid the worst had happened and I'd never have the chance to see my little girl again.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer.__  
__Stickin little white flowers all up in her hair.__  
__"You know how much I love you daddy, but if you dont mind,__  
__Im only going to kiss you on cheek this time."__  
__With all that Ive done wrong, I must have done something right.__  
__To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses at night.__  
_

It hurts me to see how thin she has become, and the bruises on her cheek are still visible through the makeup. I put a gentle hand to her cheek. She lays her hand on top of mine and says, "I'm okay daddy. Just a little bruised. But I really am okay."

"I'd like to find the men who did this and give them some of their own back."

She shook her head. "I don't think there was anything left after Ranger got through with them. I know he, Tank and Lester went after them and I don't think we'll ever hear from them again."

"I'll have to thank Ranger."

The twinkle appeared in her eyes and I found myself smiling. Suddenly the twinkle disappeared and she looked wary. I turned to see Helen standing behind me with a pinched look on her face. I took Stephanie's hand in mine and gently squeezed. Helen lifted her head so her nose was slightly in the air. Her tone was frosty as she said, "Stephanie. I see you are all ready."

"Yes. Val has been helping me get ready."

"I wondered where she'd gotten to. Are the girls in there as well?"

"Yes."

"Well aren't you even going to invite me in? You're manners are atrocious."

"Not as atrocious as your's are daughter dear. You aren't invited. Go sit down in the chapel so we can finish up in here. You're spoiling a touching father/daughter scene and I'm not having it."

Helen looked stunned before gasping, "Mother!"

"Mother nothing. I just decided if you can talk to Stephanie like shit then I guess being you're mother I should be talking shit to you so get used to it. I'll be treating you the same way you treat my little granddaughter."

Helen turned and glared at Stephanie but I was having none of it. I stepped close to her and whispered, "If you don't stop, I'll be having a word with Ranger and telling him it's up to him how he wants to deal with you. I won't stand in his way."

Helen actually looked frightened giving me to wonder again what the hell he'd said to her the night before. She turned and hurried into the chapel. I turned and smiled at Stephanie. "Don't let her spoil your day. I'm sorry I brought her. If I'd known I would have left her behind."

"You had to bring her daddy. I don't want her trying to fix me up every time I come over. That wouldn't go well with Ranger. She can't deny my being married if she watches it happen."

"Just don't let her spoil your special day."

Stephanie smiled, "I won't."

_All the precise time.__  
__Like the wind, the years go by.__  
__Precious butterfly, spread your wings and fly._

The music starts to play and I watch as the others take their places. Stephanie puts her hand on my arm and I feel ten feet tall as I walk her down the isle to meet the man who today will become her husband. I see the love shining out of his eyes for my little girl, and I see the answering love in her eyes for him. We start the journey to the front of the chapel and I can't help but feel as if I'm loosing my little girl today.

_Shell change her name today.__  
__Shell make a promise, and Ill give her away.__  
__Standing in the bride room just staring at her.__  
__She asked me what Im thinking, and I said, "Im not sure,__  
__I just feel like Im losing my baby girl."__  
__Then she leaned over... and gave me..._

We reach the spot where Ranger is standing and I take the hand that is resting on my arm and gently place it in Ranger's hand. Stephanie reaches over and kisses my cheek. Tears burn at the backs of my eyes as I look at her with all my love shining in my eyes. I whisper to her, "Be happy pumpkin. I love you."

She smiles and says, "I know you do daddy. You've always been there to let me fly my own way. I love you." Again she kisses my cheek. Then she looks up at Ranger and I move back to sit beside Helen.

As I sit, Helen starts to hiss in my ear but Ranger glances her way and lifts an eyebrow. Helen pales and pinches her lips together not saying a word. Edna leans over and smacks my shoulder, "You better find out what Ranger said to her so we have ammunition to use too."

I try to hide my merriment but when I see the gleam in Edna's eyes I know I am not successful.

_Butterfly kisses, with her mama there.__  
__Stickin little white flowers all up in her hair.__  
__"Walk me down the aisle daddy, its just about time."_  
_"Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy?" "Daddy dont cry."__  
__With all that Ive done wrong, I must have done something right.__  
__To deserve a hug every morning, and butterfly kisses.__  
__I couldnt ask God for more, man, this is what love is.__  
__I know Ive gotta let her go, but Ill always remember.__  
__Every hug in the morning, and butterfly kisses..._

I watch the beauty as two souls are joined together. It's as if both were only half alive until this moment in time when they were joined as one. The love shining out of each of their eyes brings a tear to an old man's heart and I am at peace that my baby will be happy. I whisper, "Thank you God."

I watch as they turn and the minister pronounces them man and wife. Then we are all gathering around them laughing and crying. As I clasp Ranger's hand and tell him, "Welcome to the family son."

Ranger pulls me slightly to the side and speaks softly so no one else can hear. What he tells me brings a smile to my lips and I start chuckling. I nod and look into his eyes, "Thanks. That's good to know."

Ranger returns my smile and then he steps closer to Stephanie and wraps his arm around her waist and asks, "Ready to go Babe?"

"Where are we going now?"

Ranger grins and tells her, "Paradise Babe, paradise."

With that he lifts her into his arms and carries her out of the church to a waiting Limo.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic with the song Bad To The Bone by George Thorogood

_Sorry guys but I couldn't find a song I really felt was a totally good fit so I settled for this one. It's the chorus that says it all in regards to her for this story. This one is especially for Margaret Fowler who asked if I could get in the mindset of Helen Plum. Here you are Margaret. _

Chapter 9: Bad To The Bone

Helen Plum's POV:

I was furious as we rode in the cab to the airport. This was the trip from hell and my husband and mother made it ten times worse. The cab pulls up and we get on the private plane that brought us out here in the first place. I am so mad and embarrassed it's not even funny. How my ungrateful daughter could dare do this to me is beyond me. I think back to all those months ago when she called her father to come pick her up after she'd spent a night of whoring around with that thug. I tried to tell Frank to let her get herself out of there on her own. He didn't listen to me though. He just had to go and pick her up and then he went and took her to the train station and to make matters worse he even lent her money for the damn ticket. I had been planning to use that money for a new hat for church the next Sunday and he went and threw it away on Stephanie. Then he starts moping around the house because she hasn't called him and she promised him she would. I tried to tell him she was probably out having a good time and didn't want to be bothered but no, he just kept moping and worrying.

I had to stop asking people over because once they asked him why he seemed so upset and he told them he hadn't heard from Stephanie and she'd promised to call him, well they all felt bad for him and when I said she was probably just out having a good time, they'd look at me like I'd lost my mind and make noises at Frank that they hoped he'd hear from her soon. Even all those miles away she was making my life miserable.

When that thug came by and Frank told him what he knew I was so angry. Frank hadn't mentioned any of that when Joe came over looking for her. Didn't Frank realize it would be so much more prestigious for us to have a police officer for a son in law than a thug? Then when Frank got the call that Stephanie had been found he broke down and started sobbing. I'd never seen him like that in our entire lives. But it didn't end there. Oh no! That thug called back and Frank made us drop everything and fly out to Vegas so we could watch Stephanie get married. I cringed at the thought of our daughter tying us to that thug by marrying him. Ungrateful bitch that she is.

_On the day I was born_  
_The nurses all gathered 'round_  
_And they gazed in wide wonder_  
_At the joy they had found_  
_The head nurse spoke up_  
_Said "leave this one alone"_  
_She could tell right away_  
_That I was bad to the bone_

When we finally reached the hotel, Frank and mother were so impressed by the room and buffet that thug had arranged for us. The two of them were just as enamored of him as Stephanie was but I new his true colors. When he and Stephanie came to our room Frank went and made an idiot of himself again. I was just about to say something when that thug stopped beside me and spoke so softly no one else could hear. It felt like someone poured ice water down my back as I listened to him say, "Tread carefully Mrs. Plum. You are here because you are Stephanie's mother and she wants you here. If you say or do _anything_ to cause her pain, mental or physical, I will deal with you swiftly. Because at that point you will cease to be Stephanie's mother and you will be my enemy." He showed me a page that had eight photos of dead men. He smiled but it was the smile of the devil as he continued, "Do you like what I do to my enemies? I can guarantee I will enjoy it much more than you will."

With that he handed the page to the big black man that always seems to be with him.

_Bad to the bone_  
_Bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_Bad to the bone_

The next morning when I wake up I see a dress in the closet I'm supposed to wear. I'm having none of it. I want nothing to do with that thug. That damn Frank goes and throws all my clothes out the damn hotel window though and I have no choice unless I go in my nightgown.

_I broke a thousand hearts_  
_Before I met you_  
_I'll break a thousand more, baby_  
_Before I am through_  
_I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
_Yours and yours alone_  
_I'm here to tell ya honey_  
_That I'm bad to the bone_  
_Bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_Bad to the bone_

As if things aren't bad enough, when Frank and Stephanie are waiting to walk down the isle there's a damn dog that walks down the aisle with a basket of flowers in his mouth. I take a closer look and see it's Joe's dog Bob. I wonder what in the hell is Bob doing here. Only my daughter would embarrass her family by having a dog as a flower...what, flower dog? And to make matters worse, when Bob gets to where I am sitting he lifts his damn leg and pees on my shoe.

_I make a rich woman beg_  
_I'll make a good woman steal_  
_I'll make an old woman blush_  
_And make a young girl squeal_  
_I wanna be yours pretty baby_  
_Yours and yours alone_  
_I'm here to tell ya honey_  
_That I'm bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_Bad to the bone_

I am just about to say something and that thug looks at me. I shut my mouth and feel my cheeks turn red when I hear my own mother tell Frank he has to find out what Ranger said to me so they have ammunition. Oh the humiliation. There is no way I'm admitting to anyone in Trenton anything about this wedding from hell.

_And when I walk the streets_  
_Kings and Queens step aside_  
_Every woman I meet_  
_They all stay satisfied_  
_I wanna tell ya pretty baby_  
_Well Ya see I make my own_  
_I'm here to tell ya honey_  
_That I'm bad to the bone_  
_Bad to the bone_  
_B-B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_B-B-B-Bad_  
_Bad to the bone_

_As the plane gets_ closer to Newark airport I smile and think maybe I'll invite Joseph over when Stephanie gets back. Now they will make a lovely couple. As I'm dreaming of what a lovely wedding Joseph and Stephanie would have, a voice speaks from somewhere, "You've seen what I do to my enemies. Try that on and you'll be toast before you can get the door open to let Morelli in." I shudder wondering who had just said that. There was a chuckle. I turned and my eyes widened as I see Ranger looking right at me from a laptop computer screen. He winks at me and then the screen is gone.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic using the song Can You Feel The Love Tonight by Sir Elton John

Chapter 10: Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Stephanie's POV:

I loved it when Ranger lifted me and carried me from the chapel saying we were going to paradise. He sat me in the Limo and got in beside me. We made our way to the airport and then got onto a private plane that flew us to Hawaii. When Ranger carried me into our bungalow I snuggled into him with my arms wrapped around his neck and my head on his shoulder. He set me down once he'd closed the door and then his mouth covered mine. He deepened the kiss and I moaned. I loved this man more than I ever thought possible.

_There's a calm surrender__  
__To the rush of day__  
__When the heat of the rolling world__  
__Can be turned away__  
__An enchanted moment__  
__And it sees me through__  
__It's enough for this restless warrior__  
__Just to be with you_

Ranger cupped my face in one of his hands and lifted his head. His eyes were darkened with desire. "You hungry Babe."

I smiled, "Starving. But not for food."

His smile matched mine and he lifted me and carried me through to the bedroom. He set me beside the bed and slowly removed my clothing. As he worked he peppered my body with kisses and his tender caresses. In no time I stood before him naked. He paused and if possible his eyes darkened even more as his gaze slowly went over me. After several minutes he stepped back and removed his own clothing. He lifted me back onto the bed and followed me down.

_And can you feel the love tonight?__  
__It is where we are__  
__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer__  
__That we got this far__  
__And can you feel the love tonight__  
__How it's laid to rest?__  
__It's enough to make kings and vagabonds__  
__Believe the very best_

I put my arms around his neck and he lowered his head so his mouth could take mine. Our tongues dueled and he deepened the kiss. His hand came up and covered my breast. He gently kneaded my breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. I arched and he slid inside me, gently thrusting till he was buried deep. He treated me like fine porcelain he was afraid of crushing. I smiled and said, "You don't have to be so careful. I won't break."

He leaned back so our eyes met, "You've been through a great deal the past three months. I have every intention of making sure you are fully recovered before I let myself go loving you. Let me love you gently for now."

I see the love and concern in his eyes and it brings a tear to my eyes. Finally I smile and say, "I love you Ranger. I just wanted you to know in case you needed more."

He smiled, "Believe me Babe, when I get done you won't be worried that I didn't get enough."

_There's a time for everyone__  
__If they only learn__  
__That the twisting kaleidoscope__  
__Moves us all in turn__  
__There's a rhyme and reason__  
__To the wild outdoors__  
__When the heart of this star-crossed voyager__  
__Beats in time with yours_

Ranger covered my mouth with his and made love to me with such gentle passion. I was blown away by the love I felt radiating from him as he moved in and out of me. His mouth and hands worked to add to my pleasure. I couldn't get enough of him. It seemed as if one session had only just ended when another would start.

_And can you feel the love tonight?__  
__It is where we are__  
__It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer__  
__That we got this far__  
__And can you feel the love tonight__  
__How it's laid to rest?__  
__It's enough to make kings and vagabonds__  
__Believe the very best_

I woke and looked over at the bedside clock. It was nearly 4 a.m. At first I wondered what had woken me but a loud roar from the region of my stomach let me know exactly what had caused me to wake up. Another roar and I heard a soft chuckle from beside me. I looked over and saw Ranger laying there looking at me. I blushed as he said, "Let's feed the beast Babe."

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds__  
__Believe the very best_

Ranger called room service while I went into the bathroom and answered natures call and brushed my teeth. When I returned to the bedroom there was a cart positioned beside the bed. I made my way over and took the lids off the dishes and moaned. There were pancakes, sausage links, bacon, strawberries, whipped topping, and...eww, looked like Ranger had ordered something for himself as well. I wasn't exactly sure what it was, but if he wanted to eat that I guess it was okay with me. I fixed my plate with the pancakes, strawberries and whipped topping before adding a couple sausage links and three pieces of bacon. I managed to eat most of it before I found I'd run out of room to put it. Ranger managed to finish his meal about the same time.

I smiled and set my plate back on the cart. "Now that we've fed our inner selves..."

Ranger returned my smile and moved me so I was laying on the bed and he covered me. His mouth covered mine in a deep kiss before heading south. He stopped at my breasts, first lavishing attention on one and then the other before continuing down to my navel and even farther south to my very core. When his tongue thrust into my center I arched and cried out. Soon I was at the edge and was pleading. He suddenly covered me with his body and thrust in to the hilt with one movement. He moved in and out, the rhythm getting faster and faster till we both fell over the edge. I cried out, "Ranger" as he cried out, "Babe."

That night set the tone for the next two weeks. Ranger loved me with such care and passion and my love for him grew stronger every day. I could see his love every time he looked at me and touched me. I was so happy we'd found each other again. But then, he always did come to my rescue. I should have seen then that was all part of the way he loved me. In his own way. Totally and unconditionally.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic with the song Lost Without You by Delta Goodrem

_You asked if I had a song for Morelli when he found out Steph was married. This is it Margaret. Thank you for all your questions and suggestions. They make me a better writer. This one's for you. To all of you who review, thank you so much. All of your questions and comments make me a better writer. You are all great._

Chapter 11: Lost Without You

Joe Morelli's POV:

I pulled into my driveway and turned off my Jeep Cherokee before sliding out of the car and heading to the house. I still wasn't used to not hearing Bob's nails on the floor as he ran to meet me. I sure did miss that dog. Nearly as much as I missed Cupcake. I'd had a long time to think about the letter she left me. Then when I heard her dad had told Manoso where she'd gone when he wouldn't give me anything to go on, well I was pretty pissed. When I heard she'd been kidnapped I prayed she'd be found. I determined when she came back to Trenton, I'd stop at nothing to get her back.

_I know I can be a little stubborn sometimes (I say)__  
__A little righteous and too proud__  
__I just wanna find a way to compromise__  
__Cause I believe we can work things out_

I heard through the grapevine that Cupcakes family was being flown to where she was. I knew she'd be back soon and then I could start my campaign to get her back. I smiled thinking about the reunion we'd have. I'd use the line that the boys missed her and she'd be putty in my hot little hands. I was a little frustrated when my Captain called me into his office and told me he needed me on an undercover assignment. I had no choice but to accept the assignment. I'd have to be careful so Cupcake wouldn't get wind of the fact I'd be working with Terry again. I smiled and licked my lips at the thought of working that closely with Terry. She was always ready for a ride and I was always more than happy to give her the ride.

_I thought that I had all the answers__  
__never givin in__  
__but baby since you've gone__  
__I admit I was wrong_

I pull into my driveway and turn off my Jeep Cherokee before sliding out of the car. I head for the house and when I open the door I expect to hear Bob rushing to meet me. Nothing. Then I remember Bob ran away. I shake my head and go inside the front room and sit down on the sofa. The phone rings and I pick it up. It's Mooch.

"Hey Joe, did you hear Stephanie is coming back today?"

"No. Really? That's a stroke of luck. Thanks Mooch. I owe you one." I hung up the phone vaguely aware Mooch was trying to tell me something else, but I don't have time for that now. My Cupcake is back in Trenton and I'm going to get her back. I hurry upstairs and shave before stepping in the shower and cleaning up. I hurry and dress and head over to her apartment.

_All I know is I'm lost without you__  
__I'm not gonna lie__  
__how am I gonna be strong without you__  
__I need you by my side__  
__if we ever say we'd never be together__  
__in the end you wave goodbye__  
__dunno what I'd do__  
__im lost without you_

I reached her apartment in no time and took the stairs. I knocked at the door hoping she'd hurry and answer the door. I was a little impatient and knocked a second time before the door was finally opened. I smiled as I saw her standing in the doorway. My eyes darkened with arousal. Why I had ever let our sex life fall by the wayside was a mystery to me. She was just as hot as she was at 16 when I'd taken her behind the counter of the Tasty Pastry. Well no more. From now on I was putting our sex life as a top priority.

"Hey Cupcake, the boys and I missed you."

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms across her chest. I frown. Usually she's already melted when I use that line. I put on my serious face and ask, "Can I come in?"

"I don't think that's a good idea Joe."

"Why not?" I push her door open and step inside. Manoso comes out of her bedroom and glares at me. I return the favor. My fists clench and I stand up as straight as I can. "What the hell are you doing here Manoso?"

He smiles at me but remains silent. Cupcake puts her hand on his arm and smiles. "Ranger has every right to be here Joe. We got married 4 weeks ago in Vegas."

"What! What do you mean you got married? How could you do that to me Cupcake?"

"I told you in the letter I left that we were over Joe. When Ranger came to Seattle and found me, I found out he loves me every bit as much as I love him. We flew to Vegas and got married before heading to Hawaii for a honeymoon. We just stopped by so I could pick up my things and move them to Haywood."

_I keep trying to find my way__  
__and all I know is im lost without you__  
__I keep trying to face the day__  
__I'm lost without you_

"Cupcake..."

"I'm _not_ your Cupcake. Don't ever call me that again. I am glad you stopped by though Joe. It saves us a trip. It seems Bob decided to go on a journey. He showed up in Seattle and helped save my life. We took him with us to Vegas and he was the flower dog at my wedding."

I smirk at her, "Only you would have a flower dog."

She shrugs. "I'd like to be able to see Bob regularly."

"You mean like visiting rights?"

"Well yeah."

I try to think how I can make this work for me. Maybe if I get her over to my place enough I can put a wedge between her and Manoso. I feel his gaze on me and turn to meet his gaze. I swallow hard. I know what that look means.

"Alright Stephanie. I'll drop Bob off when I go undercover. Would that work?"

"Of course I'll take care of Bob when you go undercover. I'd also like to see him other times too though. Maybe I could get him every other weekend."

I look at Manoso and know I have no chance. "Sure Steph. We'll work it out. I'm going to miss you. I really do love you."

_How am I ever gonna get rid of these blurs__  
__baby I'm so lonely all the time__  
__everywhere I go I get so confused__  
__your the only thing thats on my mind_

"I appreciate you letting me share Bob. I remember the first time I saw him." she says. Then goes over the conversation she and Simon had.

_I poured a cup of coffee, and there was a knock on the door. I opened the door, and a big orange thing rushed in. "holy cow!" I said. "What is it?" _

_Golden retriever," Simon said. "Mostly."_

_Isn't he big for a golden retriever?"_

_Simon dragged a fifty-pound bag of dog food into the foyer. "I got him at the pound and that's what they told me. Golden Retriever."(pg. 92 HS)_

"He's become part of my family."

_On my bed so cold at night__  
__I miss you more each day__  
__only you can make it right__  
__no I'm not too proud to say_

At that point Bob walks out of the bedroom and ambles over to where I'm standing. I pet him and ask him if he's ready to go home. I turn and sadly look at Cupcake. She gives me a finger wave and I turn and sadly walk out of her apartment.

_All I know is I'm lost without you_  
_I'm not gonna lie__  
__how am I gonna be strong without you__  
__I need you by my side__  
__if we ever say we'd never be together__  
__in the end you wave goodbye__  
__dunno what I'd do__  
__I'm lost without you_

Bob and I head down to my Jeep and I slowly drive us home, lost in thoughts of loosing Cupcake.

_I keep trying to find my way__  
__and all I know is I'm lost without you__  
__I keep trying to face the day__  
__I'm lost without you__  
_  
How I wish I had one more chance to hold her and show her how much I love her.

_If I could only hold you now__  
__make the pain just go away__  
__can't stop the tears from running down my face (ho)_

I pulled into my driveway and Bob an I headed inside. I sat on the sofa and turned on the TV for noise. I sat lost in my memories of Cupcake. I was unaware of the passage of time or that tears streaked down my face. I didn't even turn on a light when night fell. It wasn't till Bob came over and started pawing at my hand for attention that I became aware of my surroundings. I rubbed the back of his head and went to let him outside. I filled his water a food bowls before going back to the door and opening it to call him back in. Bob was laying on the ground with his nose pointed towards the road. I called him and he turned to look at me before turning his head back in the direction of the road. I went out and knelt down to pet him. "I miss her too boy. I miss her too."

_All I know is I'm lost without you__  
__I'm not gonna lie__  
__how am I gonna be strong without you__  
__I need you by my side__  
__if we ever say we'd never be together__  
__in the end you wave goodbye__  
__dunno what I'd do__  
__I'm lost without you_

Over the past seven months I've been walking around in a vacuum. All I can feel is pain at loosing my Cupcake. I open the door every other weekend to see Manoso standing there waiting to take my dog to spend the weekend with her. Hell, at least Bob seems happy. However, when he comes back Bob mopes around the house till the next time he gets to go for a visit. I've been coming to the realization that I should probably just let her have the damn dog. All this does is keep me in limbo, living for the chance at seeing her again. I gotta get on with my life but I'm lost without Cupcake. My Captain asked me to come in early today. Manoso agreed to come over and get Bob earlier so I could make the meeting. I walk into the Captain's office and he asks me to close the door. I sit in the chair in front of his desk and meet his gaze.

He hands me a file and says, "I need you to go undercover Joe. This could take some time though. It's not an easy in and out."

I look over the file and feel myself get excited for the first time in a long time. This is something I can really get my teeth into. This is the one thing I have. I'm a good cop and I'm damn good at my job. I look up and meet the Captain's gaze. "I have nothing to stop me from taking this assignment."

"Are you up to it? You've been different lately Joe, and I need to know if I can count on you."

I nod. "I can do this sir. I feel excited about something for the first time since I learned Stephanie married Manoso."

"I thought that might be what was fucking up your brain. You sure you're up for this? It could take as long as a year to get what we need here."

"Sir, I have nothing standing in my way here."

"You have a dog don't you?"

I nodded and gave a week smile, "Yeah, but I'm sure Stephanie would be more than happy to have Bob for an extended time. What's more I'm sure Bob would be ecstatic to be with her too. All he does when he comes back from his visits is mope around."

"His visits?"

I nod, "Stephanie asked for visiting rights. We agreed every other weekend and when I'd go undercover on assignments."

"You think she'll keep the dog full time for an extended time then?"

"Yeah."

"Okay Joe. The assignments yours."

I stood and walked out of the Captain's office. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and punched in Cupcake's number. She answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Cup...Stephanie?"

"What's up Joe?"

"I have to go undercover. Can you keep Bob? Before you agree, hear me out first. This case could take a long time to settle. I don't think it would be fair to Bob to have him stay with you for all that time and then pull him away when I come back. What I'm really asking is...will you keep Bob...for good?"

"I can keep him? I don't have to bring him back to you? You're really going to let me keep him?"

I could hear the tears in her voice when she spoke and my heart clenched. "Yeah. I'm letting you keep him for good."

All I heard was crying for several seconds and then suddenly a voice was growling, "Who the hell is this?"

I winced. I was glad I was on the phone and not doing this in person. "This is Joe Morelli. I was just asking Cup...Stephanie if she could keep Bob permanently. I'm going undercover for an extended time and I don't think it's fair to Bob to let him get comfortable in your home only to rip him away when I get back home. She got emotional when I told her she could keep Bob for good."

There was a pause and then Manoso said, "Thank you for letting her have the dog Morelli."

I gave a mirthless laugh, "He's never the same when he comes home. All he does is mope until you come to pick him up. It's time."

We ended the call and I headed out to my Jeep so I could get started with my new assignment.

_I keep trying to find my way__  
__and all I know is im lost without you__  
__I keep trying to face the day__  
__an all I know is__  
__I'm lost without your love__  
__I keep trying to find my way__  
__and all I know is__  
__I'm lost without you (ho)__  
__I'm lost without you_

I pulled into my driveway and turned off my Jeep Cherokee. I slid out of the car and made my way to the house. Once inside I headed up to the bathroom. I shaved the growth of beard I'd been growing for the past 18 months and then stripped down and got in the shower, washing my hair and the soaping up my body and getting as much of the stench off of myself as I could. It had been a long year and a half. I was happy just to have gotten out alive. I'd been able to bring down a major drug cartel and lived to tell the tail. I dressed in fresh jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, socks and running shoes. I strapped my gun holster back on and headed back out. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. She answered on the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Cup...Stephanie?"

"Joe. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could see Bob for a few minutes. I just got back from the undercover assignment and thought if you didn't mind I could spend a few minutes with him."

She paused for a couple minutes and then said, "How about if we meet you at the park. Bob loves spending time at the park."

"Sure. I can be there in 15 minutes. Is that okay?"

Another pause and then, "Yeah. 15 minutes works fine."

I make my way to the park and get out of the Jeep. I make my way down by the pond and sit down on one of the benches. I look out over the pond and suddenly I see and orange blur running by me. I smile as the blur wheels around and comes racing over to me and puts it's nose in my crotch. I rub his ears and tell him how good it is to see him again. I turn and look over my shoulder and see Stephanie. She is even more beautiful than ever. My heart races at the sight of her. I feel the response I'm powerless to prevent. She is slowly walking over to us. I turn back to Bob and make the most of this time. I've made a decision. It's the only way. If I don't, I will never move forward.

Stephanie stops behind the bench and speaks softly, "I'm glad you're okay Joe."

I turn and look at her, "Bob looks really happy." I smirk and can't resist, "How are he and Manoso getting along?"

She laughed. "You won't believe it. Bob is the best behaved dog in the world. He never touches any of Ranger's stuff. He still chews and eats things he shouldn't, but none of it belongs to Ranger."

I chuckle, figures. "So whose stuff does he destroy?"

"Mainly Lester and Vince's. I don't know why other than Lester is always playing jokes on everyone and Bob doesn't seem to like it when the jokes are on me. Vince made a comment on Bob's manners and ever since then nothing of Vince's is safe."

"Always knew Bob was a smart dog."

She laughed. Man I loved this woman!

"So, how's your life going Stephanie?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

I nodded.

"I am happier than I've ever been. My life is everything I could have ever hoped for and so much more."

"Do you ever wonder about us?"

She shook her head no. "We never would have worked Joe. I could never commit to you because the love I felt for you wasn't the forever kind of love. It was a child's love. What I feel for Ranger is a love beyond any I've ever known. With him I'm not afraid of the future. I embrace it."

I nod. "I'm glad you're happy Steph. Thank you for coming to meet me. I'm glad I got to see you and Bob one last time."

I could tell I'd surprised her. "You're always welcome to visit Bob."

"I appreciate that Steph. But I've come to a decision. I've decided to accept a transfer to New York. I'll get a promotion and pay raise to boot. I can't get past you. If I stay here, I'll never get past you. I'm hoping that by making this move, I'll be able to get on with my life. Even if it's only my professional life."

She nods. "I'm sorry Joe."

I shrug, "The heart wants what it wants. That's true for both of us."

At that point I hear the sound of a babies laugh. She turns and smiles and I turn to see what's captured her attention. Manoso is walking towards us with a baby in his arms. He stops beside Stephanie and nods to acknowledge me. "Morelli."

I nod, "Manoso." I look at the baby. It's a girl with Manoso's hair color and Steph's wild curls. The baby's skin tone is a cross between the two of them. The facial features are pure Stephanie as is the startling blue color. She's a beautiful baby...so like her mother. I shake my head, "I can't believe your a mother Steph."

"I know. I find it hard to believe myself." She smiled at the man and child.

"What's her name? How old is she?"

She gave a radiant smile and said, "We named her Caitlyn Maria Manoso. Katie for short. She's 9 months old. She was born a month early because she refused to wait any longer to be born."

"She's a beauty Steph. I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you Joe. I wish you well in New York."

Manoso gave me a narrow eyed look and after a pause he nodded.

I reach down and give Bob one final pat and say, "Take care of him."

"I will. If you're ever in town, give me a call and I'll bring him so you can see him."

"Sure." I know I'll never be back in Trenton alive. It hurts too damn bad. If I stay here I'll stay lost without her in my life. Going to New York is my chance to have a life. Even if it is half a life. I stand and turn, walking away without looking back.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.E.

This is a song-fic with the song Eternal Flame by the Bangles

Chapter 12: Eternal Flame

Ranger's POV:

I watch as Babe makes her way down the stairs towards where I am standing with our two children. Our 4 year old daughter Caitlyn and our 2 year old son Alejandro. We are celebrating our 5th anniversary tonight. As I watch her draw close I am once again struck by her beauty. I remember the first time I saw her when she walked into that diner. I was there to meet her because Connie had called in a favor. Little did I know that I would owe Connie dearly for introducing me to my beautiful Babe.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming?  
Is this burning an eternal flame?_

I didn't want to admit what happened to me that day. I fell in love. Completely and irrevocably. I started to change that day. No longer was I just a shell. On that day, I felt something come to life. That day Babe started my heart beating.

_I believe it's meant to be, darling  
I watch when you are sleeping, you belong to me  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?_

I watched over her from that day on. I helped her catch skips, loaned her cars, gave her a job when she needed it, and protected her when she needed it. When I finally reached the point when I had to have her or go crazy, I talked her into a crazy deal. I was desperate. I wanted her more than I wanted my next breath. What I hadn't counted on was that having her once would only make me want her that much more. I continued to live my life the way I wanted, not giving a thought to what it was doing to her. I remember that last time before the final mission. She poured everything into our lovemaking that night. Then when I got back from the mission and saw the letter. Then knowing she had been gone for three months and learning one of the enemies from my past had her. I would stop at nothing to get her back. I went after her and took my revenge on those that took her. Never again would one of my enemies use her to get to me. I showed them all what they would look forward to if they thought they could use her to get to me.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

I convinced her I wanted her forever as my wife. We had a beautiful wedding in Vegas and then went to Hawaii for a month on honeymoon. When we returned to Trenton, Babe quit the bonds office and came to work for Rangeman full time. When we found out she was pregnant I was thrilled, even though she was scared to death. I promised her we would do this together, that I would be with her every step of the way.

_Say my name, sun shines through the rain  
A whole life so lonely, and then you come and ease the pain  
I don't want to lose this feeling_

When Morelli returned I agreed to go with her but let her handle telling him the news. I knew by the look on his face that he'd come to realize his mistakes and he wanted another chance. I think she knew that's how it would go and she wanted to let him down as easy as possible. My Babe was beautiful inside as well as out. Her compassion for Morelli was a case in point. I saw the pain in his eyes when he looked at us but I couldn't feel sorry. I was glad I was the one with Babe's heart. Without her I had no doubt that my heart would no longer beat. She was the flame that kept my life going.

_Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame? _

I watch her as she reaches the bottom of the stairs and our eyes lock. She walks towards me with a radiant smile on her face. She holds out her hand and I take hold of it and carry her hand to my lips. I speak softly so only she can hear, "I love you Babe."

_Is this burning an eternal flame?_

Her smile gets even bigger if that's possible, "I love you too Ranger."

_An eternal flame?_

I will never get tired of the life I am living now. I no longer need the soldiers life I was living. I have enough to keep me busy safeguarding Babe and my family. We are two halves of the same whole. I never knew I could feel this much.

_(Close your eyes and give me your hand  
Do you feel my heart beating, do you understand?  
Do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
Or is this burning an eternal flame?)_

She is the flame that I guard with my life. Without her there would be no meaning to my life. No flame to keep me going. She reaches out and places a hand on Caitlyn and Alejandro. Her eyes snare my gaze and I look into the flame in her eyes that lights a matching flame inside me. We have come a long way from that day in the diner. I have changed from being a shell of a man that lived only for the missions and my business to being a man who lives for the love of my Babe and our children. The flame is eternal and shall never fade or go out. I am so much more than I ever was without her. Her flame feeds my soul.

_And they lived happily ever after._

_The End_

Thank you all for joining me on this incredible ride. I hope that you have enjoyed yourselves as much as I've enjoyed writing the story.


End file.
